


Our Little Boys

by AcesOfSpade



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: A little bit of angst, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Human, Chapter one is kinda sad, F/M, Fluff, Human Vision (Marvel), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Non-binary character, Past Child Abuse, Polyamory, Teen Pregnancy, chapter three gets sad too, i promise it will get better, im sorry guys, its only really brief in chapter six
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: I can’t handle a long-distance relationship.We can figure it out.I love you so much, but I just can’t stand the idea of you being so far away. I can’t stop you from going back home, so I’m making the selfish choice and ending it. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.When Wanda's boyfriend breaks up with her, she doesn't think she call tell him what's on her mind anymore. The longer she waits, the more she realizes she needs to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop writing multi-chap SV, but that'll never happen. I have a severe SV addiction, but I don't want it to go away.

_I can’t handle a long-distance relationship._

 

_We can figure it out._

 

_I love you so much, but I just can’t stand the idea of you being so far away. I can’t stop you from going back home, so I’m making the selfish choice and ending it. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry._

 

Every night for the past four months, those words haunted her as she fell asleep. They echoed through her mind on a loop, reminding her of everything she’d chose to leave behind in America to return home to Sokovia for a year after graduating high school. Some nights, she pondered the ‘what if’s. What if she’d stayed? What if she’d told him what she wanted to before she left? What if she asked him to come with her? The ‘what if’s were the worst, reminding her that she was scared and a coward. She could’ve done it all, or at least most of it, if only she wasn’t so scared.

 

See, at nearly 19 years old, Wanda was pregnant. She knew exactly who the father was, but she’d been too scared to tell him, especially after he broke up with her. She didn’t know how to tell him now, four months later, so she was ignoring it as long as possible. She would have to tell him eventually, but that eventually would come in eight months when she went back to America for college. By then, she would’ve already given birth, so there was no ignoring it any longer. Telling him was going to be hard, but she’d have to do it eventually.

 

Waking up on the morning of her 19th birthday, Wanda stretched her arms above her head and climbed out of bed. She padded her way to the kitchen, grabbing a leftover cupcake from the fridge for her breakfast. She’d made cupcakes the day before as an early birthday present to herself, but had only managed to eat four of the two-dozen she’d made.

 

After breakfast, Wanda returned to her room to get dressed. She had an appointment with her doctor that morning, which would tell her more about her pregnancy. She pulled on a dress she’d gotten when she’d started to show, pulling her hair up into a messy bun and foregoing makeup for the day. She grabbed her shoulder bag and headed out for the bus, locking her apartment door behind her.

 

The bus ride to the doctor’s office was short and quiet, as not many people rode the bus this early in the morning. She thanked the bus driver as she stepped off at her stop, slipping a few extra coins in the till as she did. Adjusting her bag on her shoulder, Wanda took a deep breath as she pushed open the door at the doctor’s office. She made her way to the reception desk, tapping her fingers on her leg nervously. The receptionist directed her to the right examination room, as she was the first patient of the day. She sat on the edge of the bed and waited for the doctor, pulling out her phone to pass the time.

 

“Good morning, Miss Maximoff,” the doctor greeted when he entered the room. “Sleep well?”

 

“As well as ever, Dr. Zemo,” Wanda sighed, sticking her phone back into her bag. “I still can’t stop thinking about him.”

 

“That’s understandable,” Dr. Zemo assured her. “After all, one does not simply stop thinking about the father of their child.”

 

“I know...” Wanda muttered with a shrug. “Anyway, enough depressed babble. I came here to see my little one.”

 

Dr. Zemo couldn’t help but chuckle at her eagerness. She was one of his youngest maternity patients, but she was by far the most excited one. She may have been young and separated from the father, but she was so excited about her pregnancy that it was adorable.

 

“Well, you know the drill,” he prompted, opening a cupboard to pull out the ultrasound machine. As he did, Wanda laid back on the bed and pulled up her dress, allowing for access to her belly.

 

Dr. Zemo turned back around, setting everything up and carefully squeezing some ultrasound gel onto Wanda’s belly. It was cold, as usual, but Wanda had gotten used to it over the last few months. Dr. Zemo pressed the wand to her belly, moving it around and watching the screen. He located the fetus, pointing it out to Wanda.

 

“There’s your little one,” he smiled, making a circling motioning with his finger around the image. “Looks to be healthy,” he assured her, moving the wand around a little more to make sure everything was okay. His eyes widened after a few moments of looking, blinking a few times to make sure he was seeing things properly.

 

Wanda noticed the confused look on his face, frowning in response. “Is everything alright?” she asked worriedly.

 

“Yes, yes. More than alright,” Dr. Zemo nodded. “See this here?” he said, gesturing to the screen.

 

“What is it?” Wanda asked, tilting her head.

 

“It looks to be a second fetus,” Dr. Zemo told her with a small smile.

 

Wanda’s eyes widened in shock, though a smile began spreading across her face. “Twins?” she muttered in excitement.

 

“It would seem,” Dr. Zemo nodded. “By the looks of it, two little boys.”

 

“This is wonderful!” Wanda beamed as Dr. Zemo finished up with the ultrasound. However, her excitement soon turned to worry as a thought passed her mind. “How am I going to tell him?” she whispered to herself. “I have to tell him.”

 

“You can do it,” Dr. Zemo assured her. “You love him, I know you do. You will find a way to tell him.”

 

“Thank you, Dr. Zemo,” Wanda smiled softly, locating a towel to clean off her belly. “I’ll see you next month.”

 

“See you next month, Miss Maximoff,” Dr. Zemo nodded, helping her off the bed and patting her shoulder.

 

When Wanda got home, she grabbed another cupcake from the fridge and placed it on the kitchen counter, staring at it.

 

“Happy birthday to me,” she sighed softly, locating a candle in the drawer and placing it in the cupcake. She looked down at her belly, resting a hand on it gently. “My little boys… how am I going to tell your papa?” she muttered.

* * *

Three and a half months later, Wanda was brought to the hospital by her neighbour because she had gone into labour. After fourteen hours, she had two little blue bundles resting on her chest and a tired smile on her face.

 

“My little babies,” she muttered, kissing their foreheads. “I love you already, my boys. More than you can imagine.”

 

One of the two reached out with a tiny hand, grabbing a chunk of Wanda’s hair in his hand loosely. He tried to shove it in his mouth, but Wanda freed her hair before he could.

 

“Now now, Billy,” Wanda chuckled softly. “Mama’s hair isn’t a chew toy.”

 

As if defending his actions, Billy let out a small whine, which Wanda found absolutely adorable. In turn, Billy’s twin began whining as well, mostly due to lack of attention.

 

“Awe Tommy,” Wanda cooed. “No need to cry. Mama loves you too.”

 

That seemed to quiet both twins, who soon fell asleep on Wanda’s chest. As they slept, Wanda began thinking again. In a few months, she would be returning to America with the twins, and she would no doubt have to tell Jonas who the father was. She wasn’t scared, not anymore. She wanted him to know. Billy looked so much like his Papa, with the same dark hair and bright blue eyes. Tommy looked like Wanda, with coppery-red hair and darker blue eyes. There was no doubt as to who their parents were, and Wanda was finally ready to tell Jonas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda's finally back in America. What's going to happen now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some fluff.

When the time came for Wanda to leave Sokovia, she didn’t have much to pack. She had her own stuff, which fit into one suitcase, and the twins’ stuff, which fit into another. Her neighbour helped her get to the airport, waiting at the terminal with her until her plane was called the board.

 

Once Wanda was settled on the plane with one twin on either side of her, she opened up her journal and began writing.

 

_I’m finally going back to America. After a year back home in Sokovia and the birth of the twins, I’m going back to America, where I’ll have to face Jonas and explain everything to him._ _I’m not scared anymore. I’m actually excited to tell him. We’ve been talking on and off since I left, but I want to tell him to his face. He hasn’t moved on, I don’t think he wanted to, so maybe, just maybe, we can be a family._

 

Closing her journal, she sat back in her seat with a small sigh, preparing herself for a long flight with two little babies.

 

The flight didn’t feel as long as it was. It felt like it was over in minutes rather than hours, and the twins managed to sleep the entire time. Wanda had to wake them up as the plane landed so they wouldn’t start crying, cuddling them close to her and protecting their ears.

 

Once the plane landed and everyone was getting off, Wanda placed the twins back in their carriers and waited her turn. She didn’t know who was coming to greet her, so she focused her attention on getting her two suitcases. Finding them was easy, but figuring out how to carry them and two baby carriers was a bit tricky. As she was trying to figure it out, someone came up behind her and placed a hand on either suitcase. Wanda turned to look at the person, grinning widely when she saw who it was.

 

“Pietro!” she grinned as she got crushed in a tight hug by her twin brother. “I’ve missed you so much. You should’ve come with me!”

 

“Hey, Wanda,” Pietro chuckled, pulling out of the hug to grab Wanda’s suitcases. “I’ve missed you too, little bean. I would’ve come with you, but I was needed here.”

 

“Translation: you didn’t want to leave Bobby and Jamie,” Wanda giggled, kissing her brother’s cheek teasingly.

 

Pietro stuck out his tongue at her, turning his attention to the twins. “So these are my nephews,” he commented, squatting down to their level. “This one looks like you,” he said, pointing to Tommy. “Good thing too. Wouldn’t want him to get Papa’s genes, now would we?” he chuckled.

 

“You be nice!” Wanda teased. “You look like Papa.”

 

“My point exactly,” Pietro grinned, turning to look at Billy. “Wow,” he muttered. “You were right; he looks so much like him.”

 

Wanda nodded, biting her lip. “Have you talked to him or seen him? I need to find him.”

 

Pietro stood back up, glancing over Wanda’s shoulder quickly. “Turn around,” he muttered.

 

Frowning, Wanda turned around and nearly froze up. Standing there, looking as handsome and dorky as ever, was Jonas. His eyes widened when he saw the two baby carriers in her hands, but he moved forward to hug her anyway.

 

Pietro took the twins from Wanda so she could hug him back, watching the two with a fond smile.

 

Wanda buried her face in the crook of Jonas’ neck, her arms wrapped around him so tightly it was almost painful. Jonas didn’t care; he’d missed her so much, and the tightness reminded him that this was real, that she was finally back.

 

“I missed you,” Wanda muttered against Jonas’ shoulder, tears prickling behind her eyes. “I should’ve never left.”

 

“You wanted to go home,” Jonas pointed out softly. “You had every right to do that. I wasn’t going to be selfish and stop you.”

 

Wanda felt tears running down her cheeks, almost certainly staining Jonas’ shirt. Jonas just kept hugging her, running a hand up and down her back soothingly. He kissed the top of her head out of habit, resting his chin on top of it right after.

 

After a while, Wanda pulled away and wiped her tears on her sleeve. She looked up at Jonas with a timid, watery smile, hiding her hands in her sleeves. She was too choked up to tell him, but that spell was broken when Tommy started crying. She quickly went over to him, lifting him out of the carrier and bouncing him at her hip. Just then, Billy started crying too, so Wanda took him on her other hip. She turned back to Jonas with an almost apologetic smile, the twins slowly calming down.

 

Jonas frowned slightly when he saw the twins properly, specifically narrowing in on the fact that Billy reminded him of someone he couldn’t place. The inky black hair and bright blue eyes haunted him as he tried to figure out who the small baby reminded him of.

 

“Who… who are these two?” Jonas asked softly, a rock settling in his chest. Had Wanda met someone in Sokovia? She’d never mentioned anyone, nor did she mention the twins at all. Was she hiding them from him? Had she moved on and not told him?

 

“Jonas, meet Tommy and Billy,” Wanda said quietly, bouncing each twin in question when she said their names. “They… they’re mine.”

 

The rock in Jonas’ chest grew heavier at her words, a surge of something akin to sad jealousy washing over him. “And the father? Did you meet someone in Sokovia?” he asked almost bitterly, trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

 

Wanda bit her lip, looking down at the twins. “No, I didn’t meet anyone in Sokovia,” she shook her head, looking back up at Jonas.

 

“Then who…?” Jonas asked, the jealousy not going anywhere quite yet.

 

“You,” Wanda said, voice barely above a whisper. She couldn’t look him in the eye, a look of guilt present in her own that prevented her from meeting his.

 

“Me…?” Jonas whispered, eyes widening. “But...”

 

“Before I left,” Wanda said, finally looking up at him. “I found out a week before I left. I was going to tell you, but you broke us off. I was scared you’d hate yourself if I told you, so I waited. It was my turn to be the selfish one.”

 

Jonas felt his eyes water as he took a few steps towards Wanda, cupping her face in his hands. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered, resting his forehead against hers. “I shouldn’t have been so selfish in the first place. I could’ve been there for you, even if not physically. God, I feel so stupid.” His voice was cracking as he spoke, a stray tear trailing down his cheek.

 

“Please don’t,” Wanda muttered, leaning into Jonas’ touch. “Don’t cry. We can’t dwell on the past; we can only live in the present. We can still be a family, if that’s what you want. I know it’s what I want. Neither of us moved on. I still love you with all my heart. I want you to be there for the twins,” she whispered, adjusting the twins on her hips so she wouldn’t drop them.

 

Jonas, too overcome with emotion to speak, closed the distance between them and kissed Wanda softly. Wanda kissed back, letting her eyes slide closed and a pleased sigh escape her lips.

 

Pietro sneaked forward to take the twins from Wanda, placing them back in their carriers. When Wanda felt him take the twins, so looped her arms over Jonas’ shoulders, pulling him closer to her. It was Jonas’ turn to sigh softly into the kiss. He’d missed this, missed _her_ , so much in the last year that he’d been beating himself up for breaking up with her so stupidly.

 

When the kiss broke, Jonas resting his forehead against Wanda’s again, panting softly.

 

“I love you so much,” he muttered, running his thumbs under her eyes. “So, so much. I want nothing more than to have you back, twins and all.”

 

Wanda smiled softly, trying to control her breathing. “I love you too,” she whispered, kissing his nose. “This is the best welcome I could’ve received from anybody. You’re mine again, and you finally know about the twins.”

 

Jonas smiled at her, kissing her nose in response. The two fell silent for a few moments, the only sounds being those of the busy airport terminal.

 

After a long pause, Jonas spoke up again. “Marry me,” he muttered, almost as if by accident. When he realized what he’d said, he didn’t take it back. He meant what he’d said, even if he’d said it by accident.

 

Wanda’s eyes widened at his question, tilting her head to look him in the eyes. She didn’t answer right away, which was worrying to Jonas. He was about to say something when she finally spoke up.

 

“Yes,” she said quietly. “Absolutely.”

 

Jonas grinned, moving his hands from Wanda’s face to wrap around her waist. He carefully picked her up and spun her around in a circle, putting her back down on her feet gently. The pair were giggling like little kids, still not pulling away from each other.

 

“I don’t have a ring on me right now, but I have one at home. My mother gave it to me in hopes that I would give it to you,” Jonas told her.

 

“Wait, really?” Wanda blinked.

 

Jonas nodded. “My mother adores you. She gave it to me a few months after you left. She thought I was an idiot for breaking up with you, and she gave me the ring as incentive to stop being an idiot. It was the engagement ring my father originally got for her but lost. She found it three years later, and kept it in her jewelry box until she thought someone would need it.”

 

Wanda giggled softly. “That sounds like something your parents would do,” she commented. “Your parents are relationship goals,” she added.

 

“I know they are,” Jonas laughed. “Now c’mon, it’s getting late. Time to get you home.”

 

Wanda nodded, finally pulling out of the hug. “I don’t really have a place to go,” she admitted. “Pietro’s got his boyfriends at his place, and my place was rented out to someone else when I left.”

 

“You can come home with me,” Jonas offered. “I’ve got room, and it would feel weird not having you there with me anyway.”

 

“Sounds perfect,” Wanda smiled, guiding Jonas over to where Pietro and the twins were. Pietro took one look at them and excused himself so he could go home, leaving them alone with the twins.

 

Jonas picked up Tommy’s carrier and one of the suitcases, leaving Wanda with Billy and the other suitcase. They walked side-by-side out to Jonas’ car, Wanda ended up in the backseat with one twin on either side of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda realized Jonas hasn't given her the ring yet. Dorkiness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank PipeDream for being an excited reader and leaving nice comments! I appreciate you, buddy. Have some more cuteness, you dweeb.

A few days after Wanda and the twins had settled into Jonas’ apartment, Wanda and Jonas finally had a moment of silence to themselves. Pietro had offered to take the twins for a few hours to give the couple a rest, so they were curled up together on the couch watching a movie. Wanda had her head on Jonas’ chest, right above his heart. She loved the sound of his beating heart. It was comforting and calming. Jonas had an arm around Wanda, mindlessly rubbing circles into her upper arm.

 

After a half hour, Wanda looked up at Jonas and kissed the underside of his jaw to get his attention. She spoke when he looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

 

“You never gave me the ring,” she commented, not unkindly.

 

“You’re right,” Jonas realized. “In that case, I’ll be right back.” With that, he carefully untangled himself from Wanda and went to their bedroom, rifling through the closet until he found what he was looking for. Returning to the living room, he sat next to Wanda and handed her the little black box. Taking the box, Wanda opened it slowly, not wanting to break the hinges. After all, Jonas’ parents got engaged nearly 30 years prior.

 

Within the box was a beautiful ring, one that definitely reminded Wanda of Jonas’ mother. With a rose-gold band engraved with flower petals and a flower-shaped topaz, it was absolutely beautiful. She felt her eyes water all over again when she saw it, her free hand moving to her mouth so she could bite her finger.

 

“You never said it was this beautiful,” she muttered around her finger, handing him the box.

 

“I never thought it was,” Jonas shrugged. “Adorable, yes. But not quite beautiful.” Taking the box, he carefully removed the ring and prompted Wanda to give him her left hand.

 

“Trust me when I say that it’s stunning,” Wanda told him, holding out her hand for him. He slid the ring on her finger, surprised that it actually fit. Wanda looked down at the ring on her finger, wiggling her fingers to admire how it caught the light.

 

“Now it’s official,” Jonas chuckled, kissing Wanda’s forehead. “You’re mine, and nobody can take you away from me.”

 

“And you’re mine, even without a ring,” Wanda smiled, leaning on Jonas. “I know nobody’s gonna take you.”

 

Jonas smiled, wrapping an arm around Wanda once more. There was a warm feeling in his chest, something akin to pride or adoration, maybe both. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have Wanda and the twins, even if he’d been an idiot before.

 

Wanda rested her head on Jonas’ chest, eyes drifting closed. God, she loved him so much. She couldn’t imagine being without him, nor without the twins. For having a pretty shitty childhood, Wanda’s adult years were building up to be so much better.

 

The pair eventually drifted off to sleep, Wanda snoring softly. Jonas was awoken by the sound of a key in the door, eyes fixed on the door as it pushed open. When Pietro stepped in, Jonas held a finger in front of his lips to shush him, gesturing to the sleeping Wanda on his chest. Pietro nodded, relaying the message to Bobby and Jamie as they entered, each carrying one of the twins.

 

“Were they good?” Jonas asked quietly, trying not to wake Wanda up. She hadn’t gotten much sleep since getting back, so Jonas was letting her sleep as long and often as possible.

 

“As good as a couple of infants can be to their uncle and his boyfriends,” Pietro joked quietly, causing Bobby to roll his eyes.

 

“They were perfect,” Bobby assured Jonas. “They mostly slept.”

 

“Well, Tommy did spit up on Pietro,” Jamie snickered. “He ended up taking his shirt off to feed them whenever he needed to,” he added with a roll of his eyes and an amused smirk.

 

“I wish I could’ve seen that,” Jonas commented, making Pietro huff in annoyance.

 

“I have a picture,” Bobby grinned, placing Tommy in the playpen. Jamie put Billy next to him, the two going to sit on the edge of the coffee table. Bobby pulled his phone out of his pocket, calling up the picture of Pietro with baby puke all over his shirt to show Jonas. Jonas had to cover his mouth as he laughed so he wouldn’t wake Wanda up, but he failed anyway. Wanda blinked awake with a yawn, looking around.

 

“Hey guys,” she yawned. “How were my boys?”

 

“Tommy puked on your brother,” Bobby grinned, showing Wanda the picture. Wanda giggled, shaking her head fondly.

 

“Glad the four of you find my misfortune hilarious,” Pietro said dryly, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“I do,” Wanda giggled, smirking teasingly. “I think your nephew likes you,” she pointed out.

 

“I hope he does,” Pietro sighed. “I don’t want him to hate me for… you know,” he muttered, suddenly getting really sad.

 

“Awe, Pietro...” Bobby muttered, placing a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder comfortingly. “Neither of them will hate you because of us, I’m sure of it.”

 

Jamie placed a kiss to Pietro’s forehead, sighing softly. “Wanda won’t let them hate you.”

 

“I sure as Hell won’t,” Wanda confirmed. “Nobody should hate you just because of who you love, least of all your nephews.”

 

“Thanks guys,” Pietro said with a sad smile. While he loved his boyfriends so much, there was always that hidden fear that somebody would attack one of them, physically or verbally. He couldn’t live with himself if someone attacked Bobby or Jamie because of him. He’d been harassed in school for being gay and poly; he didn’t want Bobby and Jamie to go through that too. They weren’t out for most of high school, up until the last month before graduation when they’d gotten together with Pietro. Most of the school bullies couldn’t be bothered to pick on them with almost no time left of the school year. Pietro, on the other hand, had come out in grade nine. He’d suffered at the hands of the school bullies for four years, and it had done quite the damage to him.

 

“Let’s change the subject,” Jonas suggested quietly, glancing between the three men sitting on the coffee table.

 

“Good idea,” Pietro muttered, trying to think of something to talk about.

 

“I finally got the ring,” Wanda commented, holding out her left hand to show them. Pietro took her hand to look at the ring, nodding in approval.

 

“It’s beautiful,” Bobby smiled. Pietro had told him and Jamie all about the cliché airport engagement, and Jamie thought it was adorable.

 

“I’m happy for you,” Jamie smiled, glancing over to his boyfriends. “You two are sickeningly adorable, you know that?” he chuckled.

 

“Not as adorable as the three of you,” Jonas countered.

 

“Relationship goals, the three of you,” Wanda agreed, making the three of them blush.

 

“You’re just being nice,” Pietro scoffed, shaking his head.

 

“We’re serious,” Jonas insisted. “The three of you have one of the healthiest relationships I’ve seen in a while. You fight, you bicker, you make up, you compromise, and you just love each other so much. You consider each other’s feelings when making a decision, unlike me...”

 

The three of them fell silent, trying to process this. None of them had really ever thought about their relationship that way, so hearing someone tell them that was startling in a way. They couldn’t fathom the idea of someone seeing them as the ideal relationship, but hey, that had to mean they were doing something right, yeah?

 

The conversation tapered off after that, Wanda getting up off the couch to go see if the twins were alright. Pietro, Bobby, and Jamie said their goodbyes, heading home to do some serious talking for once.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Wanda and Pietro's birthday! What do their significant others have planned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um... It got sad again. Shit.

A few weeks later saw the arrival of Wanda and Pietro’s birthday. Jonas, Bobby, and Jamie had been planning something for the pair of them the entire time, wanting it to be great. They were turning 20, their significant others _had_ to do something awesome.

 

The day of their birthday, Wanda and Pietro had been told to meet the others at the park by the library. Wanda had trusted Jonas’ mother with the twins, and she knew Janet would never hurt them. Janet had quite a few kids of her own besides Jonas; she knew what she was doing.

 

When the twins arrived at the park, Wanda immediately spotted Jonas by the swing set. Bobby and Jamie were with him, seemingly unaware that the twins had arrived. Bobby happened to look up from what he was doing and spotted Pietro, waving him and Wanda over. They walked over, Wanda tilting her head curiously when she saw what was set out in front of the others. They were sitting on a large cliché picnic blanket, with a wicker basket and everything. There were a few wrapped gifts sitting next to them, each clearly marked for one twin or the other. Wanda’s were wrapped in scarlet red, while Pietro’s were wrapped in a metallic silver.

 

Wanda went to sit next to Jonas, leaning against his side. “What’s all this?” she asked, looking up at him quizzically.

 

“It’s your birthday,” Jonas pointed out. “We wanted to do something special.”

 

Pietro, who had sat down between his boyfriends, tilted his head. “What kind of special?” he asked suspiciously, narrowing his blue-grey eyes. He wasn’t a fan of surprises, not after the surprise party his parents tried to throw for him and Wanda when they were 12 that ended with a kid getting punched in the face by Pietro.

 

“Here,” Bobby said in place of an answer, handing Pietro the smallest of the silver-wrapped boxes. Taking the box cautiously, Pietro gently shook it. Nothing seemed to break, so he untied the white ribbon and carefully removed the paper.

 

The box was roughly the size of a 4”x6” picture frame, a simple white in colour. Lifting the lid and pushing aside the tissue paper, Pietro felt a laugh pass his lips.

 

Inside the box was a framed picture of Bobby, Jamie, and Pietro at their high school graduation. They all looked a bit awkward in their caps and gowns, but they were still grinning, arms wrapped around each other. The frame was a simple silver one, with the date of their graduation ceremony written on the bottom, ‘June 4th, 2016’. Pietro hugged the framed picture to his chest, kissing both of his boyfriends in turn.

 

“Dorks,” he muttered fondly, shaking his head. He was keeping this picture; he loved it. It was one of his favourite pictures from all of high school.

 

Wanda giggled softly at Pietro’s reaction. She’d known about that present, because Bobby had gotten the picture off her phone.

 

“Your turn,” Jonas hummed, handing Wanda her smallest present. She took the box and carefully untied the pink ribbon, making quick work of the wrapping paper.

 

Underneath the wrapping paper was a simple cardboard box, about 7” tall by about 9” wide. She opened the top of it, pulling out what looked to be a coffee mug wrapped in tissue paper. Peeling away the tissue paper, Wanda grinned at what was underneath. It was a scarlet red coffee mug shaped like a tulip, with smaller pink daisies scattered across it. Tulips and daisies were Wanda’s favourite flowers, and red and pink were her favourite colours. While it wasn’t as sentimental as a framed picture, Wanda still loved it. She turned to Jonas, kissing his nose in thanks.

 

“One more for you, babe,” Bobby hummed, handing Pietro the larger silver box. Pietro was less careful with this one, wondering what his dorky-ass boyfriends had done for this one.

 

Inside the box were a few different items: a smaller box, some papers, and an envelope. Frowning, Pietro first pulled out the envelope. His name was written on it in Bobby’s oddly neat handwriting. He opened it as carefully as he could, sliding out the card inside. The card itself was just a simple silver colour, with a red heart on the front.

 

Opening the card itself, Pietro quickly read what was written with wide eyes.

 

_Happy birthday, babe. Now we’re all old enough to do those things we’ve been talking about for a while now. Look at the rest of the stuff in the box, okay?_

 

_~XO, Bobby and Jamie_

 

Placing the card and envelope aside, Pietro started with the smaller box. It was no bigger than the palm of his hand, a dark black colour and seemingly made of velvet. Lifting the lid, Pietro had to close it and open it again to make sure he was seeing what he thought he was.

 

Nestled inside the box was a simple ring. The band was thick and silver, with a blue lightning bolt circling the outside. Pietro caught sight of something engraved on the inside, working up the nerve to take it out and look. Of course, when he read the engraving, he laughed so hard he dropped the ring in the grass. Bobby went to go find it, amused by Pietro’s laughter, but worried by his lack of response. (For the curious ones out there, the engraving read ‘you’re our asshole’.)

 

Bobby returned with the ring, holding it out to Pietro. Jamie leaned over to rest his chin on Pietro’s shoulder, smiling. “Marry us?” he asked softly, looking up at Pietro hopefully.

 

“We did all the research we could on polyamorous marriages, and they’re totally legal in this state,” Bobby assured him.

 

Pietro was struck with silence, tears welling behind his eyes. They had been talking about the possibility of marriage for a few months now, but he didn’t know that Bobby and Jamie had gone through the hassle of researching state marriage laws. He found himself nodding, a tear trailing down each cheek.

 

“Of course, you idiots,” Pietro chuckled, wrapping an arm around both of them and pulling them into a tight hug. When they pulled back, Bobby slid the ring on Pietro’s finger, kissing his cheek at the same time as Jamie.

 

“We love you,” Jamie muttered against Pietro’s cheek.

 

“I love you guys too,” Pietro smiled.

 

“Awe,” Wanda cooed softly as she watched. The entire scene was adorable, but she was also curious about what else was in the box.

 

“Now, one more thing in the box,” Bobby reminded him, glancing over at the item in question. “Arguably the most important thing in the box.”

 

Pietro grabbed the box and took out the stack of official-looking papers, making sure none of them were folded or wrinkled before he began reading.

 

When he finished reading, Pietro’s eyes were wide. “Wait, really?” he muttered in awe. Bobby and Jamie nodded with twin smiles.

 

“We’ve also been looking into the adoption protocols too,” Jamie said. “We can adopt. Bobby even went to the town’s agency and found some possibilities. They’re the last few pages.”

 

Pietro flipped to the last few pages. The first profile was for a six-year-old girl named Violet, with bright green eyes and a crooked smile. The second was a three-month-old baby boy with no name yet. The last one was the one Pietro felt drawn to. A sixteen-year-old kid who identifies as genderfluid, and who was born in Sokovia like he was. They had dyed green and blue hair, silver eyes, and a crooked smirk that reminded Pietro of himself when he was that age. The profile listed their name as ‘Nataliya Vicktoriya’, but there was a small note at the bottom about their preferred name, ‘Alyona Tatianna’.

 

Sure, Alyona was only a few years younger than the three themselves, but Pietro knew what it was like to be an older kid in the foster system that nobody would adopt. He wanted to get Alyona out of the system, give them a loving, stable home. He knew the three could provide that for them.

 

Bobby noticed how Pietro’s gaze lingered on Alyona’s profile, a knowing smile on his face. “I thought you’d like her,” he said softly. “An older, queer, Sokovian orphan. I even got to meet them, and they remind me of you.”

 

Pietro looked between Bobby and Jamie, a grin spreading across his face. He wrapped them in another tight hug, this time not letting go for a while.

 

Wanda was grinning widely at her twin brother and his now-fiances, absolutely overjoyed for them. Parenthood was a wonderful thing, and for her brother to experience that, even if with an older child, would make him so happy.

 

Jonas grabbed Wanda’s last present, still smiling over Pietro’s reaction. He handed the medium-sized box with Wanda, who began unwrapping it.

 

Inside the box was a set of framed Polaroid pictures, each with a different caption written on them. The first one Wanda picked up made her gasp, as she hadn’t realized someone had taken a picture of that moment.

 

The picture depicted Wanda and Jonas at their senior prom, Wanda’s head resting on Jonas’ chest as they slow danced. Wanda was wearing her beautiful red dress, while Jonas wore dress pants and a suit jacket. The caption underneath read ‘the moment I knew I loved you’, which made Wanda tear up.

 

“Jonas...” she muttered, looking up at her own fiance.

 

“Look at the other ones,” Jonas told her softly. Wanda nodded, pulling out a picture of the twins sleeping on Wanda’s chest while they watched cartoons, captioned ‘our family, minus me’. Another depicted Wanda spinning around in the garden by the lake, her skirt puffing out around her waist. She had a red rose braided into her hair, sticking out near the bottom. Her eyes were closed, and she had a calm, happy look on her face that made Jonas smile. The caption read ‘you’re more beautiful than the flowers behind you’, which made Wanda giggle.

 

Wanda nearly dropped the last picture in the box, not believing what she was seeing. Instead of a Polaroid of Wanda, Jonas, or the twins, it was a print photo that was slightly yellow with age. The picture showed two people, a man and a woman, with a three-year-old girl and two little babies. She knew exactly who they were. How could she forget her own family? She felt tears running down her cheeks the longer she looked at the picture, but she couldn’t look away. She’d forgotten what they’d looked like over the years, but now she had a picture of them.

 

“Anya...” she muttered under her breath, which got Pietro’s attention really quickly. He saw his sister crying over a picture and was immediately at her side to investigate. He tried to keep a brave face for Wanda, but he felt his eyes water at the sight.

 

“Where’d you find this?” Wanda whispered, hugging the framed image to her chest tightly. “I thought all the pictures were lost in the fire...”

 

“I called your aunt back in Sokovia,” Jonas told her. “She had a few pictures from when you were really little in an album in her closet, and she sent me that one. She said it was the only one your father was smiling in.”

 

That just made Wanda cry harder, a small sob escaping her rosy lips. She’d been staying with her Auntie Ruth in Sokovia when she’d gone back, and she’d never found the pictures. Of course, Auntie Ruth never let her anywhere near her closet, so maybe that was why.

 

“Thank you,” Pietro muttered, his voice cracking noticeably. “Thank you so much, Jonas.”

 

“Of course,” Jonas nodded, running a hand up and down Wanda’s back as she cried. She was allowed to cry; her parents and older sister had died in a house fire back in Sokovia when they twins were seven, just before Anya’s tenth birthday. Every year for Anya’s birthday, the twins would return to Sokovia for a few days to sit by their graves and just talk about the year since their last visit.

 

Wanda slowly stopped crying, but she kept the picture close to her chest. She’d been so close with Anya, much like she was with Pietro now, and losing her older sister had been so devastating for Wanda that she developed severe depression as a result. Anya was Wanda’s idol as a kid. She was everything Wanda wanted to be: smart, pretty, popular, and confident. She was Wanda’s best friend, and losing her had been awful.

 

Pietro, on the other hand, had been close to their parents more than Anya. Erik and Magda Maximoff were amazing people, the best parents Pietro could’ve hoped for. Erik was a mechanical engineer, and Magda was an executive chef at a four-star restaurant in their little town. They always made time for their three kids, even when their work schedules were crazy and they just wanted to sleep. Erik taught Pietro how to be a gentleman, and Magda taught him compassion and kindness. Losing them had took a little piece of Pietro’s heart, leaving him less of himself for a good few years. It didn’t help that Magda was seven months pregnant when the fire broke out. The twins and Anya had been so excited for a little baby sibling, but the fire happened, leaving the twins all alone. For three years after the fire, they secretly hoped their parents and sister hadn’t died and were just hiding. By the time they turned 10, they realized that was bullshit, and they were just bad at coping with death.

 

“Hey, why don’t we eat?” Bobby suggested, trying to change the subject. He hated seeing people cry. “I packed some white chocolate strawberries.”

 

Wanda perked up slightly at the mention of her favourite food, looking over at Bobby. “You did?”

 

Bobby nodded, reaching into the basket and handing her a plastic container of the treats.

 

“And for you, Pietro, mini pigs in a blanket with bacon,” Jamie said, handing Pietro the container containing his food.

 

“You know me so well,” Pietro chuckled, still a bit choked up from seeing the picture.

 

Slowly, Wanda started cheering up as they ate and told jokes, though she kept the picture as close as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know absolutely jackshit about American marriage and adoption shit, as I am Canadian. Pretend this America isn't fucked up like the one we have and that polyamory is totally okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lovely triumvirate has a meeting with Alyona. How will it go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So no SV or Minimoffs in this chapter. Sorry. If you want to just skip this chapter, that's fine. I'll post more with SV and the MMs later. I just wanted to introduce Alyona so they weren't just randomly thrown into the mix with no background.
> 
> Anyway, enough rambling. Enjoy!

The day after Pietro’s birthday, he and his fiances were getting ready for their first proper meeting with Alyona. Pietro was nervous, his hands shaking as he tied his shoelaces. They were told they didn’t need to dress up, so Pietro was going to wear his favourite silver Converse. They calmed him down, as stupid as that sounds. He had also thrown on his best jeans and a nice t-shirt underneath a sweater, Bobby having spent a good twenty minutes trying to take his rat’s nest he called his hair.

 

Bobby and Jamie were less nervous, as they’d met Alyona once before. She didn’t know about Pietro though, so that was why Pietro was nervous, among other reasons. Jamie had to keep Pietro from passing out or something.

 

When they were finally ready, Bobby suggested they just walk. None of them drove, so it was either walking or the bus, and the bus was creepy as hell. Walking it was, then. Bobby and Jamie each took one of Pietro’s hands, making him walk between them so they could both keep an eye on him.

 

The walk to the agency was pretty quiet, save Pietro’s nervous humming. One of the main reasons he was nervous was because he hadn’t really interacted with another Sokovian besides Wanda or Auntie Ruth since his parents died. He was nervous he’d have a flashback to that night and totally screw things over with Alyona.

 

Once they got to the agency, Pietro split away from Bobby and Jamie, holding the door open for them. They stepped inside, still keeping a close eye on Pietro. They knew just how much this meant to him, and they wanted it to go well.

 

Bobby went up to the reception desk, telling the secretary what they were there for. She told them where to go with a tight-lipped smile, trying not to show her disgust. Bobby nodded his thanks, leading Pietro and Jamie to the room she’d directed them to.

 

The room was probably meant for smaller children. The chairs looked like giant versions of dollhouse furniture, and the table had crayon scribbles all over it. Two of the six chairs were occupied, leaving four open for the trio. Pietro sat a little bit away from the other two people in the room, while Bobby and Jamie sat closer.

 

“Robert, James, and Pietro?” the older one of the two asked, just to make sure.

 

“Bobby, please,” the brown-haired man said, though he nodded.

 

“And it’s Jamie. James is an old man name,” the other brown-haired man shrugged.

 

“Alright then,” the older one nodded. “My name is Danielle Carter. I’m Nataliya’s social worker.”

 

“It’s Alyona,” the green and blue haired teen beside the woman spat, her accent very obviously Sokovian, at least to Pietro.

 

“ _Nataliya_ is very excited to meet you,” Danielle smiled, almost making a point to call Alyona by the wrong name. “She’s been in the American foster system for a few months, after being transferred from Sokovia when her foster parents at the time relocated and wished to bring her with them.”

 

Alyona looked extremely uncomfortable with the way Danielle was speaking, shifting awkwardly in their chair and looking at some point over top of Pietro’s head.

 

“I’m sure _Alyona_ appreciated that,” Bobby commented with a tight-lipped smile. He could already tell the social worker was a bigot, which would piss Pietro off the more it went on. A pissed off Pietro wasn’t a good thing. “They seem like a wonderful kid, and from what I’ve heard, the Sokovian foster system is seedy at best.”

 

“It is,” Pietro nodded darkly, finally speaking up. Alyona sat up straighter when they heard his accent, a small glimmer of hope in their grey eyes. “Sokovia’s foster system is treacherous. Many of the foster parents simply want the support checks for alcohol and cigarettes.”

 

“Exactly,” Alyona muttered, meeting Pietro’s eyes. “I was glad when Heinrich and Alianova moved to America and chose to take me with them. I believed they would adopt me, but they… they died in a car crash a few months after we arrived,” they added, a sad look in their eyes.

 

Pietro developed a puzzled look for a moment before realization dawned on him. “Heinrich and Alianova Shotstakov?” he asked. “They fostered my sister and I for a few months when we were ten.”

 

Alyona nodded, sitting up straighter once more. “Yeah. Weren’t they wonderful?” they sighed wistfully.

 

“They were. The only reason we were moved was because they didn’t have enough room for the both of us,” Pietro nodded.

 

“That’s not fair,” Alyona pointed out. “Alas, the Sokovian system is deeply flawed.”

 

“That’s true,” Pietro nodded. He was starting to become less nervous the more he talked to Alyona; they were a lot like him, like Bobby had said, and he felt attached to her already.

 

The social worker watched the interaction with an almost distasteful smile. Yes, her job was to get kids adopted, but she wasn’t about to let three queers adopted a confused teenage girl who claimed to not be a girl. She was hoping Alyona would age out of the system so she’d never have to deal with them, since if Alyona was adopted, Danielle would have to do followups with the new parents to make sure everything was alright.

 

“Why don’t I leave the four of you alone?” Danielle said sharply, standing up and leaving the room. Once she was gone, Pietro moved closer to Alyona so they could keep talking without having to yell.

 

“So you’re Sokovian, then?” Alyona commented.

 

“I was born and raised there, yes,” Pietro nodded. “How did you end up in the system, if you don’t mind me asking?”

 

“My parents were alcoholics,” Alyona shrugged. “They’d beat me, and the neighbours finally called the cops.”

 

“That’s awful,” Pietro muttered, awkwardly placing a hand on Alyona’s knee to show his sympathy.

 

“How’d you end up in the system?” Alyona asked, wanting to change the subject.

 

“My parents and older sister were killed in a house fire,” Pietro said softly. “My twin sister and I had left a candle burning when we’d gone to bed that nobody put out,” he mumbled. “It was knocked over by the cat...”

 

“Oh my God...” Alyona muttered, covering their mouth with their hand. “That’s terrible,” she said.

 

Pietro didn’t say anything, but a sad look crossed his face.

 

“Anyway...” Bobby muttered, hoping to change the subject. “Tell us a bit about yourself,” he suggested.

 

“The only thing you really would need to know is that I’m allergic to penicillin,” Alyona shrugged.

 

“No, I think he means what kind of stuff do you like,” Jamie corrected. “Books, sports, hobbies.”

 

“Oh,” Alyona muttered. “Well, I do a lot of songwriting,” they started. “None of them are very good. I like cherry flavoured candy, as much as my teeth don’t. I really like science-fiction stuff, like Doctor Who and Star Trek and stuff like that.”

 

“You and Bobby should get along just fine,” Pietro chuckled, noticing how Bobby had perked up at the mention of Star Trek. Man did that boy love Star Trek. Jamie noticed too, rolling his eyes in amusement.

 

“Our beloved geek,” Jamie said teasingly, poking Bobby’s shoulder lightly.

 

“Oh shut up. Star Trek is great!” Bobby huffed playfully, pushing Jamie’s finger away lightly.

 

Alyona actually giggled at the interaction, a feeling of affection blossoming in their chest. They were already beginning to grow attached to these three, and really wanted them to adopt them. The trio might only be a handful of years older than Alyona, but they seemed to genuinely care already, and they’d never had that before.

 

“Okay, Mr. Trekkie,” Alyona giggled. “Favourite series?”

 

“Enterprise, by far,” Bobby grinned. “Yours?”

 

“The Original Series, obviously,” Alyona said. “Favourite character?”

 

“Chekov. Always has been,” Bobby said.

 

“Chekov is adorable,” Alyona chuckled. “I’m rather fond of Captain Kirk myself.”

 

“Good choice,” Bobby nodded in approval.

 

They went on like that for a good twenty minutes, just talking animatedly about Star Trek. Pietro and Jamie sat back and watched Bobby and Alyona absolutely light up as they talked. Right then, Jamie and Pietro knew Alyona was perfect for their family. Alyona would fit in perfectly, so Pietro hoped they’d be approved for the adoption.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyona is finally where they belong: with our triumvirate. They also get to meet their little cousins, who seem to like them already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shhhhh, more Alyona and MQI. At least Wanda and the twins make an appearance in this chapter.

Alyona’s custody was transferred to Bobby, Jamie, and Pietro two weeks later. They settled into the trio’s two-bedroom apartment easily, taking over the spare bedroom for their own. They had very few possessions, just some clothes and a few keepsakes. Bobby took them shopping to get decorations and more clothes, finding that Alyona had an odd style if allowed to pick their own clothes. They seemed to favour greens, silvers, and blues, as well as fishnet gloves and Doc Marten boots. Many of the shirts they got were crop-tops, which went along nicely with the pleated skirts and sleeveless cardigans they got as well. Bobby was actually fascinated by their style choice; if they were confident enough to pull it off, who was he to deny that? He wasn’t going to knock down what was evidently a small shred of self-confidence, so he let them get whatever they were comfortable in. He also ducked away for a few minutes while they were looking at bras, going to a separate part of the store to grab something.

 

Returning to Alyona with something in hand, they had already chosen a few bras and told Bobby they were ready to go. They hadn’t gotten many things, but they had what they needed, so that was good.

 

Once at the checkout, Bobby slipped his secret item onto the counter when Alyona wasn’t looking, wanting it to be a surprise. He paid for the clothes, which barely came up to $85, grabbing a bag. Alyona grabbed the other two, and they left to walk home.

 

At home, Pietro was sleeping on the couch after a long day at work hauling boxes, while Jamie was up on the ladder fixing the light fixture in the kitchen again. That damn thing kept burning bulbs too fast, so Jamie was always fixing it. He looked up when he heard the front door, smiling over at Bobby and Alyona.

 

“Everything go alright?” he called over, climbing down the ladder and folding it up to put back beside the fridge.

 

“I think so,” Bobby nodded, handing Alyona the other bag so they could bring it to their room. “Alyona’s got a nice style,” he commented.

 

“Oh?” Jamie raised an eyebrow. Bobby had no sense of style whatsoever; that man wore khakis and graphic t-shirts 95% of the time.

 

Bobby nodded. “They’re probably going to change, so you’ll see soon.”

 

Jamie just shrugged, not really trusting Bobby’s judgment. He turned to open the fridge, grabbing a can of ginger ale and an apple to munch on. Turning back around, he spotted Alyona and actually blinked in surprise.

 

Alyona’s first outfit with their own clothes was pretty stylish, Jamie would admit. They had chose a dark green pleated skirt that stopped a few inches above their knees, as well as a long-sleeve, off-shoulder ice blue crop-top, and a silver sleeveless cardigan that was about as long as the skirt. They had also chose a pair of knee-high white socks and the black Doc Martens they got, having pulled their green and blue hair up into a messy bun.

 

“You look lovely,” Jamie smiled.

 

“Thanks,” Alyona blushed. “Do you have any fruit?”

 

“I have an apple,” Jamie said, holding up the piece of fruit in his hand.

 

“That works,” Alyona nodded, motioning for him to toss it to them. He did, and Alyona caught it easily, taking a bite. Alyona loved fruit; there was something about the natural sticky sweetness that they loved.

 

Pietro had finally woken up, stretching his arms above his head with a loud yawn. He sat up on the couch, noticing that Bobby and Alyona were back.

 

“How’d things go, babe?” Pietro mumbled tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

 

“Alyona found some neat stuff,” Bobby told him, wandering over to sit next to him. “Oh, speaking of neat things!” he exclaimed suddenly. “What did you do with the grey bag, Alyona?”

 

“It’s under the bed,” Alyona said, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

 

“Be right back,” Bobby said, getting up and heading for Alyona’s room. He came back with a small item enclosed in his hand, probably about the size of the boxes necklaces come in. He handed the thing, which was a box, to Alyona. They took it with a small frown, inspecting it before opening it.

 

“Call it a welcome home gift,” Bobby shrugged with a smile, watching her carefully.

 

That piqued Alyona’s curiosity, driving them to open the box. Inside was a necklace chain and three charms, all rose gold in colour. One of the pendants was a snowflake, another was a lightning bolt, and the last was a set of two paper dolls holding hands. They lifted the necklace out of the box carefully, eyes wide in surprise.

 

“It’s beautiful...” they muttered, feeling tears pricking behind their eyes. “Thank you,” they whispered, holding the necklace against their neck to see how it would sit.

 

“Of course,” Bobby nodded, still smiling. “You’re one of us now. We don’t have to be fathers if you don’t want us to be; we can be the weird big brother and his equally weird boyfriends,” he added, looking over at Pietro when he said ‘weird brother’.

 

“I would like you to be fathers, if that wouldn’t be weird,” Alyona muttered, fastening the necklace behind their neck. “I’ve never had a real father before, let alone three. You all might only be four years older than me, but I can tell you’ll be great fathers.”

 

Pietro smiled, getting up from the couch to go hug Alyona. Bobby and Jamie joined the hug, squishing Alyona between the three of them. Alyona did their best to hug all three of them back, though their arms just weren’t long enough.

 

“Hey, want to meet my sister?” Pietro asked when he pulled out of the hug. “She’s really excited to meet you.”

 

“Really?” Alyona blinked in surprise. “You’ve told her about me?”

 

“Of course,” Pietro nodded. “She’s my sister; I tell her most things. Especially the things I’m excited about,” he smiled.

 

“I’d love to meet her,” Alyona smiled back, nodding.

 

“She’s home with her twins now, if you’d like to go?” Pietro suggested. “Tommy and Billy are almost a year old, and they love new people a whole lot.”

 

“Awe, little babies,” Alyona cooed, perking up at the thought. “If it wouldn’t be too much trouble on her...”

 

“Of course not. I’m always welcome at Wanda’s,” Pietro chuckled, motioning for Alyona to follow him. He kissed Bobby and Jamie on their cheeks, telling them he’d be back later. With that, he and Alyona left, setting off for Wanda’s. It wasn’t a long walk, maybe five minutes in total.

 

Once they reached Wanda’s, Pietro let himself in. Wanda had given him a key not long after she’d moved in with Jonas, just in case he needed it.

 

Wanda herself was sitting on the living room floor with the twins in front of her, reading them a story. She looked up when she heard the door, grinning at who had come in.

 

“Pietro!” she called, waving him over. “Is this Alyona?” she asked kindly, looking over the teen.

 

“That would be me,” Alyona nodded. “So you must be Wanda then. But who are these little angels?” they asked, sitting with the twins. Tommy immediately crawled over to her, making grabby motions as if wanting to be picked up. Alyona chuckled, picking him up and playing with him.

 

“That one’s Tommy,” Wanda giggled. “He loves meeting new people. He’s our little social butterfly. And this one’s Billy,” she added, gesturing to the twin who had crawled into her lap. “He’s my little Mama’s boy. Aren’t you, Billy?” she teased, blowing a raspberry on top of his head and making him giggle and clap his hands.

 

“They’re adorable,” Alyona smiled, placing Tommy in their lap. Tommy curled himself up like a dog in her lap, falling asleep.

 

“Must be Tommy’s nap time,” Wanda said softly. “Pietro, can you put him in the playpen?” she requested. Pietro nodded, moving to carefully take Tommy from Alyona and bring him to the playpen by the couch. He returned to the others, sitting with Alyona. When he sat down, Billy crawled over to his uncle and started chewing on his sleeve.

 

“No, buddy,” Pietro shook his head, pulling his sleeve out of Billy’s mouth. “Uncle Pete’s sleeve doesn’t go in your mouth. Got it?”

 

“Sleeve!” Billy clapped, reaching for the object in question again. He’d started talking a month or so prior, and he just loved learning new words. His first word was ‘Tommy’, which Wanda thought was the most precious thing. In comparison, Tommy’s first word was ‘asshole’ thanks to his wonderful Uncle Bobby. Bobby had gotten a lecture from Wanda after that about swearing in front of her kids.

 

“No sleeve,” Pietro insisted, holding his sleeve above his head. Wanda chuckled at the interaction, smiling fondly. Alyona couldn’t help but giggle, covering their mouth with their hand.

 

“He’s so cute,” they cooed.

 

“He’s the cutest,” Wanda smiled, poking Billy’s nose gently to make him stick his tiny little tongue out. “He’s such a sweetheart once he warms up to you, and I think he has.”

 

Billy had crawled out of Pietro’s lap, relocating to Alyona’s lap and trying to stand up. He succeeded, if barely, placing his hands on their cheeks with a toothless grin.

 

“Hi, buddy,” Alyona said softly. “I’m Alyona; I guess I’m your cousin now.”

 

“Buddy!” Billy repeated excitedly. He loved being called ‘buddy’, he thought it was funny.

 

“Yeah, buddy,” Alyona nodded. “You’re gonna be my little buddy, okay? I’ll look out for you and your brother, I promise.”

 

Wanda smiled softly at the interaction, placing a hand over her heart. She knew Alyona was going to fit in perfectly with their unconventional family, which was nice. Wanda was already fond of them, and it seemed the twins were too.


End file.
